


Something Along the Rise

by rogueshadows



Series: Something Along the Rise [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Post-War, Pre-Episode: s02e01 The Mandalorian, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Bodhi goes to Tatooine looking for a new start. Along the way, he finds Cobb. He also nearly shoots him.
Relationships: Bodhi Rook/Cobb Vanth
Series: Something Along the Rise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078241
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ANTchan for tricking me into writing this and for being the best beta! No spoilers for season 2, definitely mixing canon from Aftermath and from the show when it comes to Cobb's backstory, which I hope people don't mind too much!
> 
> Title from Summertime by Orville Peck.

When Bodhi touches down on Tatooine for the second time in his life, his plans are somehow even more uncertain than they had been the first time - which is saying a lot, considering he’d been figuring out how to rob a Hutt at the time. At least this time it’s his choice to be there, with no friends in need of rescue and no one threatening him yet. Bodhi walks through Mos Eisley with nothing but the lightly packed bag slung over his shoulder and the clothes on his back to his name. It’s something he hopes to fix soon, glancing through the marketplace in search of someone who might be able to sell him something to get around with. Luke had told him about a station, somewhere between here and Anchorhead, where Bodhi knows he might have better luck finding something good, but Bodhi is in no rush, perusing the new landscape of his newfound freedom. Besides, thinking of Luke reminds him too much of what he’s left behind, of all the protests he’d heard from his friends, telling him what an absurd idea it was for him to move so far from the Core. 

It shouldn’t feel safer here, in the blazing heat and surrounded by strangers of questionable morals, but their appraising gazes feel far less heavy than the expectations waiting for Bodhi back in New Republic territory. He’s elated that they won the war, grateful they might establish something that lasts, but knows deep down that no part or promotion in it could have made him feel free. It’s been so long since he’s been on his own, with no set plans or schedules, that even breathing the dry and dusty air feels like a relief he could get used to. 

Amidst the mass of stalls offering droids and other wares, he finally spots an old speeder bike and sets out to examine it. It isn’t pristine by any means, but the wear gives it character, the engine is in good enough order that, after turning it over and listening for a bit, Bodhi’s not afraid to go with his gut and agree to the seller’s price on the spot. Most of all, he’s keen to make a choice, for the first time in so long, and keep it. He thinks of the possibilities it represents, the chance to drive with the wind rushing through his hair until the horizon vanishes, and feels completely at ease with his impulsive decision. 

For now, Bodhi settles for weaving through the spaceport, growing accustomed to the smells and sounds as he explores his new surroundings, waiting for something to stand out and grab his attention. As the day fades to night, the spaceport seems to glow in the pink and purple light of the sunset, the crowds on the street thinning out as they congregate inside cantinas instead. Checking out the local clientele seems like as good a start to Bodhi as any, a chance to figure out where he might be welcome. Bodhi parks in front of the nearest cantina he spots, with the name Chalmun’s etched above the curved doorway. As Bodhi enters the crowded spot he feels unsure of what he’s seeking, following the impulse nevertheless, still getting used to the novelty of not having to have a plan. A vast majority of the booths are taken already, and the group surrounding the counter doesn’t seem particularly friendly. For the first time in the trip, Bodhi finds himself hesitating, hanging back behind a crowd and waiting to order a drink.

“Hey kid!” a voice calls out, and Bodhi turns to it, only to see a short middle-aged woman with curly hair waving at him, in the midst of setting up a sabacc game. “Wanna join?”

Bodhi grins, appreciating the welcome. “I’m in, I’m a bit rusty though. Fair warning.”

The woman looks impishly at him, sticking out her hand to shake before they get started.

“That’s no problem at all, pal. Peli Motto, and my friend over here is Dr. Mandible,” she lowers her voice to a stage whisper, “I’ll let you in on a secret though, he’s not a real doctor— Hey!” The insectoid nudges at her, and although he doesn’t speak the language Bodhi gets the gist of their banter.

“I’m Bodhi,” he introduces himself simply, shaking Peli’s hand and giving Dr. Mandible a friendly nod. He settles in for the game, and he hadn’t been kidding about being rusty but at the same time he knows this will be _fun._

—

“An Idiot’s Array out of nowhere, damn it Bodhi boy, _rusty_ my metal leg!”

It was the third round he’d won out of five, in a surprisingly competitive streak of games. He shrugged humbly, collecting his prize from the center. Dr. Mandible seemed just as surprised as Peli if the movement of his facial appendages was anything to go by.

“To be fair, you never asked how good I was _before_ I got rusty. Do you even have a metal leg?”

“Semantics, you little con. I see through the act y’know, and I think I like you.”

With the three of them keeping the stakes low enough not to raise ire from any party it was easy to laugh along with her. Bodhi sips at his ‘Tatooine Sunset’ to hide his smile, a drink Peli insisted was only fitting for a newcomer such as himself. At first, he had considered explaining how he’d visited the planet before but couldn’t come up with a plausible lie about the time spent there. The truth was far too risky to trust to anyone with, especially not knowing how many locals might have had ties to Jabba and his crew before his demise. It was simpler to be from nowhere important, a retired freight hauler who had come into some family credits and was looking for a place to settle down.

After a while Dr. Mandible begs off, leaving just him and Peli to their drinks and idle conversation. He asks about the regulars at the bar and it seems like the woman knows everyone to some extent, her work as the proud manager and senior mechanic at hangar bay three-five bringing her into contact with locals and offworlders alike. She points out the criminal types he should steer clear of and the _other_ criminal types who are just her sort of people. He makes a mental note of it all, relaxed and grateful for her easy trust and brash humor. After a while Bodhi starts showing off, neither of them bothering with bets with higher stakes than the next drink. He wins, with her still unable to fully get a read on him despite her obvious skill with the game, which he has to admit he’s a bit proud of.

“Are you really set on Tatooine, kid?” she jokes, shoving at his arm playfully after throwing down her cards. “Someone with your skills could make it on Canto Bight. Can’t believe you’re not using a skifter.”

“Very flattering to hear but, yes, I think I will stick around. The company’s not bad after all,” he says with sincerity. Peli rolls her eyes but she’s smiling. “I know it doesn’t make much sense to anyone, not even myself sometimes, but I have a good feeling about it, you know?”

“Ah, to be young and following feelings instead of credits,” she mocks him gently. “You still don’t even know a lick about the place you’ll be staying, do you?”

“Not really,” Bodhi admits, feeling only slightly self-conscious to hear the truth put out there like that. “It’s exciting, and I’m excited to feel excited for a reason other than getting shot at for a bit and to find somewhere quiet to settle down.” 

The drinks may be catching up with him a bit, the sentence sounding wild and overexuberant even to his own ears.

“Excited to find a quiet place, the first time I’ve heard that on Tatooine, kiddo. Still, I might know a place that fits the description pretty well. Real out of the way, but nice.” She looks towards the table, toying with her deck of cards innocently, angling for him to _ask_.

“You do?” Bodhi prompts expectantly and Peli looks up, shrugging nonchalantly.

“I might,” she reiterates, and Bodhi catches her drift, huffing out a laugh.

“Alright, what’s the catch then? Out with it.”

“The catch is you let me look over your speeder bike for a friendly fee before you go heading out there, _and_ you buy me another drink without me having to cardsharp you out of it.”

Bodhi nods, raising the hand to get the server’s attention already.

“Deal.”

—

The next morning Bodhi is shaken awake by an impatient pit droid. Taking stock of his surroundings, Bodhi squints in the harsh daylight, still laid out on a bench in Peli’s hangar where he’d apparently fallen asleep the previous night. He’s a little more hungover than he’d like to be and he really hopes his speeder bike hasn’t been stolen from where he’d left it. The answer to his second question comes when Peli skids that very bike to a stop inside the hangar, jumping off and calling for the pit droid to ‘stop harassing their customer.’ Bodhi huffs a laugh, sitting up slowly as not to further exacerbate the whooshing feeling in his head. Peli puts her hands on her hips, watching him, all too amused by the aftereffects of their night and _her_ exuberant insistence that he match her shot for shot in the final twenty minutes until last call. She seems unscathed by the outing, aside from the dark-tinted goggles she wears, which he’s pretty sure are meant for soldering and not driving. 

“There’s water in the office but don’t go using up the whole ration, I might even share some boiled mealgrain with you if you play your cards right.”

“Thought I already did that,” Bodhi snarks back and she waves him off, unimpressed.

“You still good on your promise to let me look over this beast?” She gestures at the speeder bike vaguely. Bodhi gives her an equally vague thumbs up in approval, unsure of when he’d promised such a thing but willing to allow it all the same.

“Just don’t charge me for a whole new one, alright?”

“Hey, what kind of friend do you take me for?” she teases, calling over the rest of her team of droids, who pop up obediently to get started on the tune-up. Bodhi retreats through a nearby door into her office, making his way to the loud humming conservator and opening it. The inside of the machine is cooler than the air but not quite as cold as the ones back in the Core ever got. He retrieves a canteen and shuts the door quickly, not wanting to be the reason any more of the heat gets in. He sips at the water and feels a bit better instantly, his throat no longer parched from the night spent in such arid conditions. Free access to water is something he will miss from Core life, the idea of farming for it making him take it less for granted as he swallows. Peli shows her face soon, grease smudged as it is, making good on her promise of sharing breakfast. Her droids still keep eagerly at work, replacing the powercell that Peli insists has been powering the vehicle since before Bodhi was born. 

Leaning back against her worktable, and sipping at the caf she’s graciously brewed, Bodhi finally remembers a bit more of the previous night's conversation and just why he’d promised to let Peli have her way with his bike.

“You know, you never did tell me where that quiet place you mentioned is.”

“Hmm,” Peli pretends to consider, “guess you better make good on the credits for these repairs then. Lotta work for those little droids to go through still.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes, feeling around in his pocket and tugging out a credit chip, attached to the account where his ever so generous Alliance pension is still deposited monthly. He tosses it on the counter and Peli grins, gladly sliding it through her payment scanner. “Knock yourself out, just promise to take what you think is fair.”

“ _Wow._ You’re definitely too trusting, anyone ever tell you that? Maybe I ought to keep this, seeing as you’ll never survive this place with _that_ attitude.”

Bodhi shrugs, smirking, “I’ve gotten by so far, you don’t have to worry about me. Especially if the place you’re recommending is as calm as you say, right?”

Peli hands the credit chip back and Bodhi doesn’t even ask what she’s charged. “Guess that’ll be for you to see for yourself, I haven’t been out there mind you, but I do hear good things. C’mon, let me get you sorted on the details.”

Bodhi follows her back out into the hangar, taking in her color commentary as she shows him a map of the planet, refining the view down to the coordinates of the supposedly reclaimed settlement. _Mos Pelgo_ , she calls it, though there’s no marking point to be seen for it on the display. The name doesn’t ring any bells, never mentioned in the multitude of stories Bodhi had heard from Luke over the years about his homeworld. Peli insists her information is good, though, and he’s inclined to take her at her word. She’d had plenty of chances to do wrong by him firsthand and taken none of them, asserting her place well as his only friend on the planet currently. Part of him considers sticking around with her a while longer, but the mystery of Mos Pelgo is more alluring. Besides, he’s not sure he could survive another night of drinking with Peli if he tried.

The team of droids rebuilds his speeder bike, salvaging a majority of the parts but making sure they’re cleaned up a bit before they’re reattached. When the engine is started up again Bodhi can’t deny that it’s running better, with the slight whining sound that the engine had had before now dulled into a more steady hum. Bodhi grins and thanks the droids sincerely, before turning to Peli to bid his farewell. She’s downloaded him a copy of the map, programmed right into his holocomm along with her number, teasing him that he’d better not get lost or fall into a sarlacc pit on his way. (Luckily, Bodhi knows the exact location to avoid at least _one_ of those.) She also loads him up with a few supplies to last him the trip, built into her charges on his credit chip of course. 

“You know who to will that credit chip to if things start looking dire, last name is spelled Motto with _two_ Ts, for the record.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bodhi smiles, putting on the helmet Peli throws his way, glad for the darkness of the visor with just a bit of light sensitivity from his hangover remaining. “I’ll be in touch when I get settled there, if I can get a signal. If not, wish me luck.”

“Good luck, kiddo, really hope to see you again in one piece,” Peli answers, raising her hand in a mocking salute. “Now get outta here, someone might actually want to land in this dump.”

Bodhi laughs and revs the engine, taking off from the hangar, bracing himself against the wind and the unknown journey ahead.

—

Bodhi rides across the desert, up north until he’s far from any settlement on the map. It’s a day and a half’s ride but Bodhi makes do, camping out on the dunes and trying not to let the possibility of attack prevent him from gaining at least a few fitful hours of sleep. He’s still handy with the blaster tucked into his belt, after years of forced habit, but would appreciate not having to use it. The sound of distant chirps and growls of wildlife do nothing to ease Bodhi’s rest, jolting him awake when the dawn is barely edging over the horizon. Intrusively, he thinks of the six-meter long _womp rats_ Luke had mentioned over the years, and their well-known penchant for nesting in the dunes. Bodhi decides sleep is overrated, rising quickly and stuffing his things back into his pack, more than ready to mount his speeder bike and keep on his way. He pushes the speed of the bike, taking advantage of the wide open and lawless expanse to really feel the thrill of it. He only slows to reorient himself to the map, starting to worry if Peli really had been karking with him. When he finally spots the settlement, distant on the horizon but reachable within hours, he breathes a sigh of relief.

The rest of the ride is a breeze, even with the journey starting to catch up to him a bit. He steers the bike into town and for the most part, the people he passes only look on curiously. A small child waves exuberantly his way and he hazards a wave back, earning him a smile from the child’s mother. The settlement itself doesn’t seem too expansive, with ten or so buildings of various shapes and sizes lining the wide street. There are some dwellings he can spot farther out, with vaporators and livestock, but the center is simple. There’s a small outpost and trader’s right alongside a few more residential places, with people out resting on their simple raised porches to keep out of the sand drifts. With none of the bustle of the spaceport, it’s quiet as promised, and yet exciting to Bodhi for the unknown it represents.

Bodhi parks his bike in front of what appears to be a cantina, removing his helmet and readying himself to go inside to ask about where he might find a place to stay for the night. No matter the planet, the fact that bartenders always seemed to know what was going on was a constant. Bodhi is just running a hand through his hair, in a meager attempt to make himself more presentable, when he senses someone coming up behind him. He catches sight of the armored figure just in his periphery at first, immediately set on edge in shock when he realizes why it's familiar. Bodhi turns, tugging his blaster from his belt instinctively as he squares up, his chest tightening in panic even as he forces himself to turn and face them. The man before him was supposed to be dead, long gone in a sarlacc pit, but somehow he was real.

“I don’t want any trouble, Fett. Back off or I’ll shoot.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cobb knew the damned armor was going to get him into trouble one day, he thinks, raising his hands placatingly in response to the man currently pointing a blaster at him. The armor would deflect it, probably, but the fact still stands that he’d rather not be shot today if he can help it. It’s no good time for trivial thoughts with a blaster trained on him, but Cobb can’t help but notice how unduly pretty the man wielding it is. It’d be a real shame to have to fight him. Cobb clears his throat, considering his words carefully before he speaks. 

“Think we got a misunderstanding here, stranger. Why don’t you lower that blaster and let me get a word in real quick?” Cobb bolsters the words with as much pleasant charm as he can muster, hoping to amend the confusion without violence. The man’s brow furrows as he mulls over the words, lowering the blaster a bit after a beat while still keeping it at the ready in his grip.

“You… don’t seem like Boba Fett,” the man speaks the unfamiliar name again.

“Never even heard of them. Am I at liberty to remove this?” Cobb gestures vaguely at the beskar helmet masking his features. 

“Yeah, uh, please do.”

Cobb does so, squinting as his eyes adjust to the sunlight. He runs a hand through his hair and tucks the helmet under his arm, presenting himself and waiting for a response.

“Oh,” the man says, looking a bit flushed as he reholsters his blaster. “Hello, definitely _not_ Boba Fett. This is awkward, isn’t it?”

“A bit,” Cobb smiles. “I take it the former owner of this armor wasn’t exactly good people?”

“To put it lightly. I am _so_ sorry, I...my name’s Bodhi.”

“Cobb Vanth, pleasure to meet you. I’m the marshal round these parts. What brings you all the way out here to Mos Pelgo, Bodhi?”

“I, um, my friend, Peli, mentioned it was quiet and that it might be a good place for me to settle. If I haven’t just completely blown that chance.”

“Nah, you haven’t blown it,” Cobb smiles, admiring Bodhi’s dark eyes as he meets them. “Not yet.”

Bodhi’s eyebrows raise slightly at the comment but he doesn’t seem to mind it, flushing slightly and clearing his throat. Cobb’s smile only grows, glad that he hasn’t lost his charm. With the immediate danger gone, Cobb is able to get a better look at the man, taking in the way the sun washes over his tan skin and the slight dishevelment of his dark hair, the whole picture proving to be even more wholly captivating. 

“So marshal, is there anyplace a newcomer could get a good meal around here?” Bodhi asks with a shy echo of his own inviting charm, piquing Cobb’s interest even more. It wasn’t often they got outsiders ‘round these parts, and it’s been a long time since Cobb tried at anything more than the occasional easy hookup with a friend. And Bodhi is intriguing, comfortable enough to pull a blaster without hesitation and yet sweet enough to stick around apologizing for it afterward. Cobb always had a knack for people, and so far, he can’t help but feel Bodhi is a good one. 

“Be glad to show you, c’mon.” Cobb tilts his head towards the nearby cantina, leading the way inside as Bodhi follows. As they enter they receive more than a few curious looks from the usual patrons, a few of his friends and acquaintances sticking around to watch the afternoon holo broadcast. Cobb makes a beeline for his usual table, gesturing for Gido, the Weequay proprietor of the cantina, to come over and take their order.

Bodhi chooses some bone broth and a drink for himself and Cobb orders his usual. Gido clearly has questions about the new face in town, if the looks he keeps shooting Cobb are anything to go by, but he doesn’t press. Cobb subtly waves him off once he’s taken their order, certain the bartender will get it out of him later anyway. Price of living in a small settlement: everyone knew everything about you and eventually it didn’t even feel strange. It takes only a moment for the drinks to arrive, with Gido promising the broth should be out in a bit. Bodhi thanks the bartender politely, acclimating to his surroundings and Cobb’s company bit by bit. He meets Cobb’s eyes with an unguardedness to him Cobb can’t help but be drawn to.

“Drinks are on me, as an apology,” Bodhi says. “I really didn’t mean to get off to such an awful first impression here, especially with the marshal, of all people.”

“Hey, it’s not all bad, got you to have dinner with me, after all.”

Bodhi laughs, the forward sentiment having Cobb’s desired effect, loosening the tension the man carries even more. “Well, when you put it that way, I guess I’ve gotten off to worse starts.”

“Really?”

“Oh, loads of them really, a lot of long stories,” Bodhi shrugs. “Might tell you a few someday, if you let me stick around.”

Cobb can read between the lines enough to recognize the deflection. He doesn’t want to press, but as marshal, a few fair questions come to mind that seem unavoidable. He forces himself to act within his station rather than in his own self interest, even at the risk of offending Bodhi.

“I just might, though I’m not sure I understand why your friend sent you out this way, of all places. You running from something?”

Bodhi’s hesitation to answer is apparent but not alarming. “Not running per se, not from anything illegal or dangerous like you might think. I just… had to get away from some things, y’know? Tatooine seemed like as good a place as any.”

“So you are an offworlder,” Cobb confirms what had already clicked within moments of hearing Bodhi speak, still not quite able to place the man’s accent. 

“I’ve... lived a lot of places over the years,” Bodhi answers without really answering. “Some better than others. I’m, er, I _was_ a pilot.”

“Oh, you’re one of _those_ ,” Cobb smiles. “Never met a pilot whose head wasn’t stuck in the stars.”

"Maybe at first. Learned to keep my head down a fair bit too."

“By aiming blasters at handsome strangers?” 

Bodhi grins, his gaze fixated on Cobb as if considering the boast. “To be fair, I didn’t _think_ you were a stranger. Nevermind a handsome one.”

Cobb winks in response and Bodhi snorts, shaking his head. “So what’s it like then, hotshot, being a marshal in a place like this? Isn’t being aimed at sort of a part of the job description? Also, how in the Force did you end up with _Boba Fett’s_ armor, anyway?” 

“You keep saying that name like it should strike fear into my heart or something, and I will have to get an explanation from you at some point,” Cobb insists. “But, to answer your first question it is actually the quiet town your friend advertised, most of the time, aside from a few undesirables coming through now and then. That’s where the armor comes in handy, the jetpack doesn’t hurt either. Bought it all right off some Jawas.”

“You actually know how to fly that thing?” Bodhi interjects a bit incredulously.

“Could show you sometime, if you’re interested.”

“No thanks, I came here to keep my feet on the ground, remember. Even watching you sounds a bit nerve wracking, honestly.”

“The beskar keeps me pretty safe, even when I do wipe out.”

“Wow, and here I thought you were trying to impress me, now I’m just worrying about you blowing yourself up.”

“I’d never blow mys—”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence,” Bodhi says, despite his obvious amusement.

“Hey, you’re the one making assumptions about where I was going with that, but alright. Whatever you say.” 

Bodhi is watching him more intently now. Cobb realizes just how easily they’ve fallen into a groove with each other and revels in it. His heart’s already telling him he’s heading towards a hell of a lot of trouble, but it might just be worth it. Bodhi’s broth eventually comes and the conversation ebbs and flows between them, Cobb resting his chin on his hand just to watch Bodhi in the dim light of the cantina. He’s sure he’ll catch a load of guff for it later, from Gido and his other friends at the bar, but he can’t help leaning into the moment. Bodhi doesn’t give too many details, still caught up on whatever past has led him all the way to Mos Pelgo, but his stories are still interesting to hear, even with the particulars redacted.

It comes time to pay up the tab and Bodhi makes good on his promise to pay, despite Cobb’s protests, leaving Gido a gracious tip. It’s still early enough in the day that Cobb probably ought to be out patrolling still, on the scant off chance anyone else rides in, but the thought of leaving Bodhi alone feels unkind. Stepping out into the light with him, and _immediately_ hearing the way the gossip picks up in the bar as they go, Cobb makes a decision.

“You know, I could give you a tour around the settlement, help you get your bearings a bit more now that you’re fed.”

“If you’re sure it's not any trouble? I can look after myself, you know, if you have work to do.”

“Hey, you’d be doing me a favor, a second pair of eyes never hurts in my line of business. Or, a second blaster for that matter.”

Bodhi mulls over it for a moment, hand resting on his speeder bike where they stand.

“Alright, would you—” Bodhi second guesses himself, huffing a laugh. “Nevermind, it’s silly. You’re meant to be showing me around not—”

“Would I what?”

“Would you want to take a spin on my bike?”

Cobb can’t help but grin, the request unexpected but undoubtedly appealing. “Sounds good to me.”

Bodhi looks a bit startled by the easy answer, as if he’d expected to be turned down, but after a moment he smiles. “Oh, okay, I don’t actually have a helmet for you but—”

“Hey, I’ve got my own, remember?” Cobb taps the side of the beskar helmet tucked under his arm. Bodhi flusters, looking embarrassed.

“Oh! Right. No reason not to then, let’s go.” Bodhi mounts the speeder bike, rushed but not ungraceful as he settles and tugs his own helmet on and starts the engine. Cobb doesn’t allow himself to hesitate, not wanting Bodhi to doubt his sincerity in accepting the offer for an instant. He climbs on behind Bodhi, feeling slightly uncertain of where to put his hands until Bodhi chooses for him, reaching back to grasp Cobb’s hand in his own and bringing it to rest on his waist. The movement draws Cobb closer, pressed along Bodhi’s back almost completely.

“I have no idea where I should be heading,” Bodhi says, speaking a bit louder to be heard through his helmet. “Maybe you could guide me as we go?”

“Sure thing,” Cobb says. “Uh, maybe just back toward the old vapor spire. Should be able to see it from here, just over to the west.”

“Alright, hold on.”

The speeder bike bursts forward, with Bodhi keeping their speed down until they’re past the first strip of buildings. Once they’re in the open, with no locals milling in the street ahead, Bodhi opens up the engine more, making Cobb clutch at his waist. He laughs against Bodhi’s shoulder, the feel of the air passing by them a relief in the heat of the twin suns. Cobb’s ridden enough speeder bikes in his life that he should be used to the thrill of it. Having someone else so close and in control of the thing is something different. It’s not a long ride, with the size of Mos Pelgo fairly inconsequential to cross in the vastness of the desert. They pull up to the vapor spire and Cobb has to let his heart rate settle a bit before he moves to let go of Bodhi. 

“This should only take a minute or two,” Cobb promises, getting off the bike and trying to focus on the reason he’s out there. He checks how the water levels are coming along, making sure it hasn’t been tampered with or damaged by any animals overnight. The mushrooms growing beneath aren’t quite ready to be harvested yet, but they will be soon enough. 

“This your patch of land, then?” Bodhi asks, looking out at the landscape of the desert, taking in the settlement and the stretch of emptiness beyond. Cobb lingers by the vaporator, considering how best to frame his answer. 

“No, not exactly. Buncha people from the settlement take turns tending on it to keep this spire up and running, the extra supply it provides never hurts. The farmers who used to live here got their house burned out by raiders years ago and moved on, so it’s fair game.”

“Oh,” Bodhi says, reconsidering the silhouette of the dwelling in the distance. “That common around here?”

“Not anymore, like I said, we’re pretty quiet. Possibly because so many moved out years ago, just after the war when things got... hectic. We sorted them out, but for a long time, there were all sorts of slavers coming through. Half the houses we passed by, especially out this far, haven’t had an inhabitant in years.”

“That’s too bad,” Bodhi says. “I realized people took advantage of the lull, after the Empire fell, but I never really knew. We should have — the New Republic should have done more.”

Cobb shrugs it off, the heaviness of the impending discussion certainly too much to delve into on Bodhi’s first day in town. From the way his expression has fallen it becomes even clearer to Cobb that Bodhi has his own baggage from the fallout of the war, a topic Cobb wants to press him on even less.

“Yeah, well, like I said, we sorted them.”

Bodhi nods, not meeting Cobb’s eyes, lost somewhere in his thoughts. Cobb can’t stand for it, pushing aside his own past pains to try and break through the mood. It did no one, past or present, any good to drown in it.

“Might be good for your sake, plenty of free real estate to choose from.”

Bodhi laughs, not quite as brightly as before, but it's something. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Cobb returns to the bike and climbs back on, pointing out to signal Bodhi towards their next destination and telling him why they’re headed out. The farm wasn’t one of his usual stops, but with Sela’s husband taking ill as of late Cobb has been making an extra effort to check in, just to be sure they have the necessities covered. It was one of the things Cobb took most pride in as marshal, assuring not only that everyone was safe from harm but also cared for. It was a courtesy Cobb hadn’t been shown himself many times in his life, not until he came out here to stake his claim, and it was a peace he meant to earn by protecting his people. They speed along the outskirts of the settlement until they reach the fence line of the property, the rontos kept within it grazing calmly on funnel flowers in the late afternoon sunlight.

Bodhi slows as he watches them, finally parking the bike out front of the Thulie family’s modest dwelling. Sela is by the door already, having heard their approach. Cobb gets off the bike and Bodhi follows suit, removing his helmet and straightening his clothes a bit in anticipation of meeting the woman.

“I’ll introduce you, but you don’t have to come inside if you don’t want to,” Cobb says quietly. “Sela’s good people, she’s going to like you.”

Bodhi smiles and before either of them can say anything else Sela is coming over with her youngest, Ada, in tow. Ada takes one look at the bike and bolts from her mother in her exuberance.

“Wow, cool speeder bike! Can I go for a ride on it?”

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure that’s—”

 _“Ada,”_ Sela scolds her daughter, exasperated, “is that any way to greet Mayor Vanth and his friend?” 

Bodhi glances Cobb’s way at the honorific, and well, that tooka’s out of the bag. Before Cobb can correct Sela, as he’s done at least once daily since one of his pals had put up the plaque on his door granting him the title, Ada is apologizing to her mother and already launching into her next question.

“I’m sorry mayor and mayor’s friend, _hello._ Is this _your_ new bike or his? I’d really love to see how fast it can go.” 

Cobb laughs and Bodhi beats him to the answer. “My name’s Bodhi, actually, and the speeder’s mine.” Bodhi ducks down to her level, clearly amused by the girl’s exuberance. “Not so sure about a ride but I could tell you more about it while Cobb-- Mayor Vanth and your mother talk, if that’s alright with her?” 

Bodhi looks over for approval and Sela is already smiling his way, nodding gratefully at the offer. “Thank you, Bodhi, and we’re both very sorry for this extremely chaotic introduction. Ada is usually much more polite than this, and I usually wouldn’t reward such behavior,” she says in gentle warning to her daughter, who at least looks a bit chagrined. “But I’ll give her a pass this once, if you really don’t mind.”

“Course not, Ada’s doing me the favor really. I’ve been dying to talk someone’s ear off about it since I bought it.”

With Sela’s easy agreement, Cobb takes a step towards the door, not even bothering to reiterate the fact that he won’t be long as Ada immediately commandeers Bodhi’s attention, asking question after question about power converters and suspension. Cobb has no idea where she’s already managed to pick up so much, but then again, her father always has been a decent mechanic. Once they’re inside her home, Sela sets the kettle on the stove, barely waiting for Cobb to remove his helmet before she starts in on teasing him.

“So, your Bodhi seems very nice.”

“He’s not _my_ Bodhi, not by a long shot. He’s only just arrived today.”

“You two seemed pretty cozy on that speeder bike together anyhow,” she smiles. With how weary she’s been these past few weeks, it’s such a relief to see her in good spirits that Cobb doesn’t protest too harshly to her insinuation.

“Yeah, yeah, well, wouldn’t want me to fall off, would you?”

“He wouldn’t let you. Maybe he could be your deputy, now wouldn’t that be sweet?”

“Don’t get started, ma’am,” he uses the overly formal address just to rankle her a bit, steering the conversation to the more important matter at hand. “Now how’s _your_ deputy doing?”

Sela sighs, leaning back against the counter, tired but not without hope as she speaks. “Better, thank Force. He’s sleeping now, and the doctor says the outlook isn’t as bad as it seemed at first. They say he’ll be right as sunshine in a week or so.”

“I’m real glad to hear it. I know he’s had a rough go of it, that you both have. Not that you didn’t have it handled.”

Sela seems obliged by his concern, perhaps even a bit emotional, pouring him a cup of tea rather than discussing the sentiment. She presses the cup into his hands and he accepts it gratefully, taking a seat when she beckons him to join her at the table. “Yeah, well, you’ve been a lot of help. You and the whole lot of people you’ve had out here checking in, don’t think I don’t know your handiwork Cobb.”

“It’s my job and they were all happy to help, that’s why we all chose to live out here right? To not be strangers to each other,” Cobb smiles, taking a sip of the warm sweet tea. He glances to the window, catching sight of Bodhi and Ada through it, chattering away still. Bodhi has set her on the bike and she’s wearing his helmet, not seeming to mind how oversized it is on her. The visor is up and Cobb can see her grinning through it, Bodhi’s smile almost a match as he points out speeder parts to her. 

Sela catches Cobb watching, because _of course_ she does, and he immediately flushes, taking another long sip of his tea just to put off the inevitable.

“You said he’s not your Bodhi, not yet, but maybe someday?” Sela questions gently, and after years of settlers asking after his interests, Cobb knows it's out of kindness as much as nosiness. 

“Maybe,” Cobb allows, appeasing Sela with his honesty. He’s surprised by how much the idea has already taken root, wise enough not to rush foolheartedly into anything, but still… Cobb sighs, not even minding the knowing grin Sela shoots him as he moves to stand. She follows suit, taking his cup and setting it in the sink before she sees him to the door.

“Tell Mar I stopped by and give him my best,” Cobb says, readying himself to go. “Let him know I’ll be back to see him up and about in no time.”

“I will,” Sela promises, following him onto the porch as he goes so she can collect Ada. Or at least attempt to. Cobb can already tell disengaging the girl from her conversation with Bodhi is going to be a tough task, from the way she’s currently pretending to drive the bike, leaning forward with her hands on the handles and making revving engine noises.

“Oh no, watch out for the bantha in the road!” Bodhi directs Ada on her imaginary journey, laughing brightly as she turns the handles to correct course. Sela laughs too, alerting the pair to their presence, and Ada makes a screeching brake sound, turning back to grin at her mother widely.

“Mama, I totally know how to drive a speeder bike now! Bodhi says it’s _easy._ ”

“It’ll be even easier when you’re around eighteen, I’m sure Bodhi told you that as well.”

 _“Mama,”_ Ada whines, at the same time as Bodhi sputters.

“Oh, definitely. Your mother is right Ada, but if you keep studying up now then by the time you’re eighteen there’ll be no stopping you! It’s only ten more years, it’ll go by in a flash.” 

Ada looks a little betrayed at Bodhi’s agreement with her mother, but it doesn’t last long. Bodhi offers her a hand down from speeder and she takes it, her eager smile returning once again.

“You’ll be back to tell me more, right? About _all_ the ships you flew too?”

Bodhi nods. “I’d be glad to anytime, so long as your mother doesn’t mind.”

Sela approaches the two, putting one hand on her daughter's shoulder, reaching out with the other to shake Bodhi’s hand. “Thank you, again, for your patience. If you do ever want to come out here again you’re always welcome. Any friend of the mayor’s, and now of Ada’s, is a friend of mine.”

“It’s just Cobb, Sela, you _know_ this,” Cobb mutters, unsurprised when she ignores him completely. Bodhi shakes her hand, not paying Cobb any mind.

“It was lovely to meet you both,” he says, shaking Ada’s hand too for good measure, making her laugh again. Cobb feels warmed by the friendly scene, floored by how easygoing and kind Bodhi is proving to be. Sela eventually coaxes Ada back inside with a final wave Cobb’s way, though she’ll likely be watching from the window until the bike takes off. Cobb resigns himself to the surveillance, trying not to feel self-conscious.

“So,” Bodhi speaks as Cobb settles on the bike behind him, “where to next, Mayor Vanth?”

Cobb sighs, putting his helmet back on. “Just Cobb to you, c’mon. Done our fair share today, unless an emergency comes up. Let's head back toward Gido’s. Suns’ll be going down soon enough.”

Bodhi hums, as if considering. “Are you in a rush to get back? Cause if not—”

“If you have something else in mind, I’m willing,” Cobb cuts in, on board with the option he hadn’t considered. The chance to talk to Bodhi more without the straining ears of everyone else in the cantina listening in seems even more appealing after the teasing from Sela. “Wherever you want.”

“Alright.” Bodhi starts the bike without further explanation, not drawing the moment out any longer. “Just tell me if I’m headed towards anyplace too dangerous, okay?”

“Now where’d the fun in that be?” Cobb replies, tucking himself closer against Bodhi’s back as they take off. 

—

Bodhi takes him out a little farther than expected, but not so far that they won’t make it back safely. It was key, on Tatooine, to get back inside and safe before any of the nocturnal creatures became too active. It was their place in the dark, a balance Cobb had lived with his whole life that he’s certain Bodhi is keenly aware of after his long ride out to the settlement. Cobb was surprised he hadn’t jumped at the chance to turn back and get some rest, all things considered. The stretch of dunes they’ve reached shows no sign of inhabitants, with Cobb knowing well enough that Tuskens prefer to make their camps on more even ground. Not that they’d be a problem to run into, not as long as Bodhi isn’t as jumpy towards them as he’d been towards Cobb initially. Cobb still doesn’t understand the indigenous culture completely, but they’ve made their peace, enough to share the land and for him to feel safe out in the open with Bodhi now. They dismount from the bike to climb up further on the dune, the view from the crest no doubt Bodhi’s aim when he picked the spot. 

Cobb had seen a million of them by now, but he couldn’t deny the fact that a Tatooine sunset is something special, especially when shared. _Force,_ Bodhi looks handsome in the light.

“Thank you for coming all the way out here, I know it's a little indulgent. I was still in the city for my first sunset here and when I was traveling I was too worried looking over my shoulder for womp rats, which I still don’t know if I’d actually recognize. I just thought it might be nice to be still this time.”

“It was a good idea, not silly at all. And trust me, you’ll know a womp rat when you see one.”

“I prefer not knowing,” Bodhi says with a slight grimace, returning his attention to the aforementioned suns.

“Oh, I see how it is, brought me all this way out here to protect you.”

“That’s just an added bonus. Actually, I brought you out here to ask why you didn’t mention being _mayor_ of this whole place?” 

Cobb huffs a laugh, shaking his head at the ongoing joke. “It’s an honorary title. You see, people _like_ me for some reason and I just can’t shake it.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Bodhi says dryly. Cobb looks over only to be struck by the way Bodhi is smirking at him. Their eyes meet briefly and Cobb feels warm, despite the chill moving in as both suns drift lower on the horizon.

“You’re missing your sunset,” Cobb reminds Bodhi, who only laughs, turning his attention back to it all the same. Cobb follows suit, only allowing himself glances, the way the purple and pink light plays out on Bodhi’s skin all too mesmerizing. If Bodhi stays there will be other chances, times when he might look longer and even dare to lean in. 

Cobb’s getting galaxies ahead of himself, is the point. He reminds himself of that fact again even as he puts his arm around Bodhi, pressing his luck with the oldest move on the data-tape. Bodhi doesn’t shy away, accepting the moment and the gesture for what they are, a chance to stay close for a while. Bodhi was right, it’s nice to just be still.

“This place isn’t what I expected, you know.”

“That so?”

“Yeah, from the way Peli was describing it, so calm and serene, I half-expected to find a retirement community, a bunch of old spacers just taking it easy.”

“That’s the kind of place you thought you’d fit in?”

“I don’t know,” Bodhi laughs. “Maybe? I _am_ a retired spacer, after all.”

Cobb rolls his eyes. “That mean you’re not satisfied with what you did find out here?”

“I didn’t say that.” Bodhi nudges Cobb’s side with his elbow gently, before speaking more quietly, and far more earnest. “I just never thought freedom could come with so much _more_ to it. Not for me, at least.” Bodhi goes quiet again, peering out over the sands in contemplation of all the things he’s not saying. Cobb doesn’t know, but he understands all the same, having lived what’s felt like several lives by now, unsure of who he’d owe in the end for getting him through them all. 

“Freedom can be unpredictable like that.”

Bodhi glances Cobb’s way again, looking like he just might say something more. It must be something important, for the way it makes Bodhi falter in that beat of silence. But, for whatever reason, he chooses not to give voice to it. Cobb accepts it, the same way he accepts Bodhi relaxing even more into his side. They stay like that until the dark becomes a hindrance, traces of the suns just a sliver beneath the crests of the Dune Sea. 

Bodhi acknowledges the late hour first, extracting himself from Cobb’s loose embrace to stand. He offers Cobb a hand up which he gladly takes, regaining his balance on the shifting sands, glad to have found himself in Bodhi’s orbit even if it was only for today. Even if Bodhi decides to stay in Mos Pelgo long term, there’s no reason for him to hang around Cobb anymore. The settlement is easy enough to navigate and the locals are undoubtedly willing to accept him. He’d get along alright and find his place, and Cobb would be glad to see it.

Cobb tells himself this the whole ride back, wondering if Bodhi has just assumed Cobb flirts with everyone who comes through town and trying to decide if it would be better to let him keep on believing that. He thinks back to the conversation with Sela and how quickly she’d known Cobb would be drawn to him. Did he really seem that lonely to her? Or perhaps Bodhi just seemed that good. 

They arrive back at the cantina and dismount from the speeder bike, with Cobb feeling uncertain of where to go from here. Bodhi shakes out his hair from the helmet, tucking back the stray pieces that frame his face. 

“So, realizing I probably should have inquired earlier, but they do rent rooms in the back of Gido’s, right? I saw a sign but… do you think they’d have one open for me on such short notice?”

“I’m sure they could fit you in someplace,” Cobb starts honestly, speaking almost as cautiously as he had with Bodhi’s blaster on him earlier in this very same spot. “Granted, I’m not sure how kept up they’ve been. We don’t get too many tourists, after all.”

“They’re missing out. I’m sure it will be good enough. I’ve definitely slept in worse. I probably should go see to that.” Bodhi hesitates once he’s said it. “You want to join me for another drink? I understand if, well, if you have to go. You’ve been more than kind considering how I nearly shot you.”

“I’d love to join you,” Cobb says, the warmth carrying him as he forces himself to bite the bolt, giving Bodhi the fair chance to turn him down. “Or, and feel free to tell me to kriff off, you could join me instead? Stay with me, I mean. If you’re interested.”

Bodhi looks surprised by the offer, and Cobb waits patiently as he can for his response. “Oh,” Bodhi breathes, “That’s sounds— Is that a good idea? I just got here and I’d have to get a room sorted eventually even if we—”

“Hey,” Cobb cuts him off, laughing at himself, because _of course_ Bodhi would think of it as a proposition. Cobb realizes his laughter hasn’t helped the situation, with Bodhi watching him expectantly for an explanation. “Bodhi, I meant my spare room. For as long as you need it, at least.”

 _“Oh,”_ Bodhi repeats, suddenly looking anywhere but Cobb in his embarrassment. Cobb reaches out, grasping Bodhi’s elbow to recenter his focus, trying to be sensible about this, no matter how much Cobb’s mind lingers on the insinuation. Bodhi doesn’t shy away from Cobb’s touch, despite how flustered he still seems.

“I have a decent place, just a ways past here, and I’m just saying. There’s no use in you wasting credits on a lousy room at Gido’s.”

“You’ve been too generous already, I don’t want to impose. Especially when I can’t seem to help making a fool of myself around you.”

“But you _do_ want to stay with me? Pretend the last five minutes never happened, I won’t hold it against you, trust me.”

“I hardly know you,” Bodhi breathes, with a soft sound like a disbelieving laugh.

“I don’t know you well either, so we’re even there,” Cobb challenges the protest gently, wanting nothing more than to assure Bodhi of his intentions. “I do like you though, and the spare room isn’t doing anyone any good sitting empty. I promise Bodhi, no ulterior motive, nothing you don’t offer me outright. Mayor’s honor.”

He doesn’t rush Bodhi into an answer, keeping still, certain that whatever Bodhi chooses they’d be friends and maybe even get that drink. It won’t be the end of the world if Cobb goes home alone, no matter how much his traitorous heart hopes for another outcome. Bodhi meets his eyes again, finding something there that finally makes him speak again.

“So you only call yourself mayor when it's convenient, is that it?”

Cobb fights down a grin, aiming for casual and missing by a mile if the amused look in Bodhi’s eyes is anything to go by. “If it helps convince you I’m serious, I’ll let them call me a damn prince instead.”

A smile ruins Bodhi’s act of further consideration, Cobb recognizing the answer in an instant as Bodhi nudges past him to retrieve his belongings from the saddlebag. With the reality of his own offer setting in, Cobb is relieved in a way he hadn’t expected. Bodhi shoulders his bag, looking at Cobb with a spark in his eyes.

“Alright then, _your highness_ , lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you all enjoy this rare pair because I have already written a sequel (or two)!


End file.
